One mistake
by flaming hunter
Summary: A single act can have an ever lasting effect. Weather it was intentional or not.
1. Chapter 1

Three years, three years since I came to this world. One of which I passed in prison, you try waking up in an unknown country, with powers you don't understand, while at time you're completely alone.

I somehow gained the powers of the power rings, all of the color spectrums including white and black. So why did I pass a year in prison, being perfectly honest I had no Idea how to use the rings powers.

Worst of all the accursed things were broken, and leaked something that fused their powers with me. Imagine how that would go in a life or death situation.

Yeah good thing it wasn't a life or death situation, it happened maybe a month or five after I found a place to live, it was a small town one which name I'd rather not remember. A man attacked me for having brown skin, while the rest of the town was light skinned, a concentrated blast of yellow light knocked him out. The bastards said I attacked him.

So I made a deal with the warden, let me practice using my powers and in return I would keep the prisoners in line. When he asked why, if I could easily escape I told him the honest truth.

A place surrounded by concrete walls capable of resisting considerable damage, along with no way of me hurting innocent people.

Needless to say he agreed, but I had to fix and heal anything and anyone I broke. Just like that a year past, satellite tv, along with whatever life essential I could think of made everyone calm down. Think of it as a privilege for acting good.

Trust me when people get things for doing this and that, while the guy that takes care of everything can tear a tank in half, people tend to get in line. I even had people saying they would work for me when they got out.

In short life was okay, so how did it end up this way.

A woman with short blond hair, looks at a man standing in front of her eyes filled with fear and shame. Her once white skin tight suit, that emphasised her rather generous figure, now torn covered in a mixture of dirt and mud.

Her superhero name Power Girl, However her eyes are locked on the new born baby boy in the man's hands.

''We need to talk'' he says

That look in her eye that look of a weak, vulnerable woman looked cute, to bad I couldn't enjoy it. The wind blew slowly, the grassy fields in an odd mixture of corn plants and wheat move along with it.

Smallville the origin of Superman, and Chloe Sullivan how ironic that this place would be where I would meet Power Girl.

''Can you stand up'' I asked. She nods weakly like if her mid can't seem to process what she's seeing at the moment. Ass she tries to stand, her feet wobble and give unable to stand her own weight.

As if the sheer amount of weight were to just drop on her she breaks down crying.

''How long? how long have I been here?!'' she pleaded. ''I wasn't pregnant when I came to stop you, Somehow I know that baby's... that baby's mine. She said in a combination of tears and screams.

The hot sun somehow made the day seem as if it would stand still, there surrounded by trees I stood watching her, as she cried. I did nothing to try and stop her , to make her feel better, I mean how could I?

We stayed that way for about half an hour, then she looked at me that look weak, vulnerable somehow broken. I stood their looking at her, the boy in my hands, it was a wonder to me he somehow slept thru the hole thing. How was beyond me.

I sat in front of her, while she just flinched but did nothing. ''Aright. Dammit how am I supposed to say this?'' ''There's no way of me showering this so listen. This is our son.'' I could see the tears begin to form.

''Listen nothing happened I never touched you, but God dammit when someone says wait don't come any closer you should listen.'' The wind blew slowly, making her tattered cape sway.

''My DNA is too thick, meaning that normal woman can't survive getting pregnant by me. People don't let single unmarried men adopt. This boy was supposed to be my DNA alone.'' Her eyes widened as she slowly came to the realization.

''You're starting to get it. Once started the process can't be stopped. Everything my Hopes , my dreams, and the greatest parts about me went to this boy, and then you came along.'' I could feel the hot tears fall from my face, as my hand shook.

''The best parts of you went to him, I'm not going to force you. But my son will one day want to know who his mother is.'' After that I got up and flew away, I left her sitting there in the woods near Smallville.

[]][]

Pove change

She punched and punched and until he hands bleed. She felt so weak helpless, how how could she let him leave. That was her baby, it didn't matter how he was born, but he was hers and she just let them leave.

Dammit she fell unto her knees, her hands still formed it fists on the kryptonite infused punching bag. He said the truth, she saw him forming a ball made of blue- indigo- pink-yellow-green-red- white and black light.

That look of terror he had when he screamed for her not to come any closer. The explosion of light. She felt him inside her, she felt herself inside him.

His childhood, everything was an open book to her. Even now she could see his family, and even the sheer desperation of knowing he was in another dimension. His feelings, even the uncontrollable shame of knowing she forced that from him.

His feelings were her feelings, and worst of all she knew he saw and felt everything she had. She could still remember how it felt seeing them fly away, as she sat there on the dirt.

It was like a piece of her was torn away, one that could never be given back. When she got home she washed , scrubbed but she was never clean. His security, his safe place. His mind and all his secrets she took that from him.

While he took the the feeling of security, that no one could touch her without her allowing it. But one thought lingered her baby, in all honesty she never expected to be able to have children.

The men from Earth were too frail, one move of true excitement and she could kill them, and she wasn't Species but none of the others seemed right. so she said her decision ''I have to find them.''


	2. Chapter 2

The streets were dirty, hobos were everywhere. Wherever you looked there were either houses with broken windows, Ganges, prostitutes or any other disgusting things.

Blodhaven, just east of Gotham city, when a place like Gotham seems better you know the place you're living in is shit and here she was, flying above this dump. However as she got near her destination, she began to notice that many of the apartments or near by houses were untouched by the crime that surrounded them.

The colors that made up his power's were displayed on each of them, and at the center of it all was a plain looking apartment building. Made out of brown colored bricks, no designs on the windows save for Some parent's displaying their children's school pictures, and drawings.

She smiled as she saw those, slowly gliding herself she saw what looked like a preschool nearby, just like all the others one of its windows displayed the same multi color insignia. She knew full well what that meant, these buildings were under his protection.

Finally she made it, on the third floor apartment 207 displaying on the window Odd Jobs and everything else. She saw in his memories of him being an ex convict, as well as being from another dimension hindered his way of getting work.

So what did he do? he simply made his own. She could still see it, how he had started off, cleaning out houses, fixing old cars and as odd as it may seem looking after plants.

Then she saw them two men attending to her son, like attack dogs ready to strike. Anyone that came looking for someone to help them or just looking for work knew that the moment they laid eyes on the infant their would be hell to pay.

All she had to do was knock on the window and ask to speak to him. So why was she hesitating? she just floated there her hand made into a light fist, but for some reason she couldn't do it.

So she watched for a little while longer, each of the men wore a red or green blood bracelets. The moment she lays eyes on them, his memories took over. Their purpose was simple, create any tool his employees may need, and for self defense no killing allowed.

A bunch of ex convicts with dollar versions of the Green Lantern rings, made her question his sanity, however she knew the clause. The moment they committed Rape or murder he would get to them, and they would pray the police got there first.

His influence was growing that was why they colored their windows, he protected those places, people did whatever they wanted but gangs and supers would have to deal with him and his growing army. This was her son's father, mafia.

She just watched a little bit longer, until a voice spoke from behind her. ''So you coming in or what?


	3. Chapter 3

She immediately turned around to see who spoke to her and sure enough there he was floating in a mixture of green, with yellow light was her son's father.

''So are you going to come inside or what.'' He said

''How did you know I was here'' she asked

''This part of the city belongs to me, there's nothing I don't know about in this whole area. The moment you crossed into my territory, I knew about it before you did.'' He said as he turned around and went into an open window.

Stepping inside she found herself in a small room, it was simple as soft cello music played in the background, while people spoke to one another. Ten to twenty red cushioned chairs, were placed around a yellow colored dining room table.

The corner lights-that light up the white walls in the room, along with the few picture gave the feeling of comfort to the room. While the people within it were dressed in a variety of ways.

Each one having their own unique style, ranging from the all too familiar Joker face paint weirdo, to a the elegant man in formal wear. Yet bee it men, woman teen , mutant, or whatever the green floating blood was, they all shared two unique traits.

They all shared the same looking ring that looked like it had been made in a circus, or they all wore a black colored shirt. However it looked like the dressing rule wasn't respected, as a woman walked with only a black bra on and a man simple wore a long black trench coat.

However one thing remained the same, the top was always black.

As the room slowly silenced and all eyes turned to look at her she, hear his voice as he began to speak. With a small smile and gentle eyes he addressed everyone.

''Ladies, gentlemen as you all know I have a son.'' The room fill with applause and random people screamed congratulating him. He moved his hands up and down silencing everyone.

''So some changes are going to be made. Don't worry it won't be anything big.'' ''Now this lovely lady here, is my sons mother. Take a good look because no one in this city is to lay a finger on her. The moment something major happens I want to know.'' He said as his voice became dangerously threatening as he spoke.

''However like shes a meta, so she can fly, has super strength and has super speed. So sirius is actually pretty difficult to happen, so no one here will have to worry too much.'' He said, as she gave him a surprised look

''Now my final announcement, I won't be taking part of any of the city scouting any longer.'' Murmurs began to fill the room. ''Listen it's not because of my son, well he's part of the reason.''

''Guys, when we started this, we all knew,I would be stuck behind a table, we've gotten there. Officially we have one third of this city, even as we speak our area is being rebuilt and we are taking some of the naiver's areas.''

''That is all you're all dismissed.'' He said, as the people gather began to leave, the moment those words were said. As the people left, she heard their conversations, as they walked down the stairs.

''Did you notice, the boss never said she was his wife. So I'm saying either mistress or random fun that got out of hand.'' A man said

What's the difference, a bitch is a bitch. Besides, if the hore makes the boss cry I'll'' A woman said as a man cut her of

''Don't say that, didn't you notice, the boss was sirius. The guys normally smiling. Today's orders weren't announcements, they were orders with clear underlines.''

''You're right, he was acting like when he first started taking this part of town, bet he's planning something big.''

That was the last she heard, as he opened the door leading to the next room. A light blue carpet, balloon stickers carefully place on the room's white walls, as a brown rocking chair sat near them.

Yet in the middle of the room, guarded on both sides of his crib, was her baby boy sleeping without a care in the world. As she moved past him toward her son, his guards watches glowed as they prepared to attack.

Yet they never did, as he simply moved his head, side by side telling them to stop. As she gently carried her son, from his crib she was extremely careful with his head, while her tears began to fall.

''You can come visit him whenever you want, but as long as I live, he will never leave this city.'' He said

She felt her chest tighten with rage, when started to talk again. ''He's too powerful, any organisation that finds out about him will try and take him. This city is his only chance at a normal life.''

Whatever he was going to say, stopped as she tightened her arms around her son and held him trying to protectively. ''How is this place safe? Let me guess you'll kill anyone that hurts him or you'll show him how to not hurt people, while teaching him how to sell drugs.'' Power girl, practically spat every word she said

''Are you any different. Tell me where will you take him, somewhere far. Somewhere, where there's not a hole lot of people. Then what teach him to fight crime and put people like us away.''

'' Well I got news for you, half the people here, tried that and let me tell you not everyone could take what the word thru at them and come out as the good guy.''

They stood there just looking at each other neither one dared to make the first move. Yet in all this Power Girl could see, his eyes looked almost as if they were pleading her to stop.

''This city's dangerous, so no one will notice one more super running around, however can you say the same about anywhere else. Can you assure me he'll be able to go to school, play with other children. Guess what I can, there's an orphanage where Meta human children live he can go to school there and it's safe.'' He said, while trying to reason

She simply walked past him with her son in her arms and said. ''Tell me everything. I want to hear it from you.''

The feeling of uneasiness settles in, bordering on edges of a fight Power girls stood with a look of defiance, somehow mixed with a combination of strength and fear.

Almost as if she knew; that the man that stood before her, was simply allowing her to do as she pleased.

''...The Orphanage, was put together so regular children could have a chance. In time I had to build a second one, so the Meta Human school was put together.''

''The school is divided in two fronts, one for regular people and the other for metas. However the classes are mixed, math, science, as well as some athletic events, allows them to learn to live together.''

''However the school itself is constantly placed, under a light that suppresses superpowers. The children that are in daycare, up to first grade are slowly allowed to use their powers.''

''However their all given a small pendant, that suppresses their abilities while their out of the school, so they don't accidentally hurt someone.''As he finished the tension in the room became so thick that person could literally walk into an invisible wall.

''If you don't believe me why don't you check it out.'' Power girl's eyes hardened, before they closed.

''Where.'' Power girl asked\demanded

''On your way here you saw a building that had a jungle gym, that's it. I can't let you run around alone, so Iron will go with you.'' One of the men walked up to Power girl yet no words were said as they made their way out.

As the door closed the remaining guard spoke. ''Boss why didn't you tell her the truth.''

''Which one, that the school was originally a place that Slavers used. Or is it the fact, that the suppressors were placed so that the supers don't kill regular Humans.''

No she doesn't need to know everything.'' He said

''But boss, what will happen when.'' The guard asked, before being cut of.  
''There's no doubt in my mind, that it will end badly. Steele get my son out of the city.'' He said

''So you'll kill her?'' Steel asked

''No she'll kill me, she's a lot more powerful than me.'' He said, as the image of a man running down a dark alley, before being shot thru the chess, with a glowing yellow bullet.

While across the city, a completely naked woman blasts a red light across a mans head.

''This city's rulers want a war and we don't stand a chance. Now I heard we had a new recruit, why don't we go meet her.'' In second floor sat a woman with short blond hair, a business suit and a nervous expression.

''Miss Sullivan you can go up now, the boss will meet you on the way up.'' Said a woman sitting behind a desk, while she tipped on her computer.


End file.
